pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 31
Please reconsider your voting. *Lyssa Degenerator has a 4.7 rating with the only difference being the elite. Explained on the Discussion page why Lyssa Degenerator is inferior (constantly ripped Lyssa in TA is less energy gain (less alone energy steal) than Energy Drain and Lyssa can't be covered with another enchant as it is contantly reapplied. *The focus is on energy denial. Energy denial doesn't have its only use on healers. It makes any other player useless *Vote of 0 or 1 do not reflect reality of the build. I don't think that a build that makes me decisive in many matches can receive a rating below 3 *Power Drain compensates for the Energy difference between Energy Drain and an unripped Lyssa enchant if the objective is pressure *Please consider the optional slots for added pressure (power drain+other degen hex). *Weapon swapping doesn't always work (conflicting priorities forces wrong weapon choice when faced with melee pressure) Bitches You know? --Guild of Deals talk 17:35, 18 February 2009 (EST) :No, but i iz furst. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::no u -- 17:43, 18 February 2009 :::no u --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:49, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::no u -- 17:50, 18 February 2009 Gratz on hitting the big 3 0 [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) Moved from Archive 30 The closest thing to screaming i like is Linkin Park. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 17:51, 18 February 2009 (EST) :No talking in Archives. Linkin isn't screamo. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 17:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Looked up Disturbed. They sound pretty Linkin Park. Mebbe closer to Godsmack. - 17:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Not really... Listen to Stricken, Remember, Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed. Awake, Straight Out of Line by Godsmack and Numb, Somewhere I belong, In The End by Linkin Park.. Not even close to eachother imho --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:58, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::I can pick 6 songs from most bands where the first three don't sound like the second three let alone three songs from one band that sound nothing like 3 songs from another one. There's similarities between some of the songs in the bands I mentioned. - 04:43, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::Linkin park isn't screamo, and neither is disturbed. Disturbed is just metal. And when they do screamo, it isn't proper screaming. Listen to Bring me the horizon for proper screaming...LJ.. 05:45, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Linkin Park is whine-o. - 05:50, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Whine-o? They're just boring they get old too quickly..LJ.. 05:51, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Disturbed isn't metal any more than Sum 41 is punk. --71.229 06:01, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Screamo's scream, whine-o's whine. duh. - 06:10, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Disturbed is metal. And when blink 182 making some new shit ? ..LJ.. 06:13, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Panic, meh, alright. Disturbed/Godsmack sound similar when the Disturbed frontman is trying to sound tough and the Godsmack one isn't, but Linkin park isn't much related imo. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:34, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::It's probably the songs where he's like "Lalala i'm singing lalala osht chorus try and sound angry grrrr!" that makes me think of LP 06:43, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::I lol'd, pretty much --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:44, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Panic do you listen to Minutes to Midnight or something?--Relyk 15:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Never even heard of them. They sound pretty gay though. - 15:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::he listens to Panic! at the disco. :3 19:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Panic! at the Disco is so fucking awful. And Panic listens to his homemade music called "Pianc! Greatest Hits" --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It is quite awful. i was making a language pun ^_^ 00:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I know, felt like explaining however that no music-related talk of Panic! at the Disco should happen here. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Why you are retarded (also known as answers to your questions) *Lotion is lotion, infer what you wish. *The cup of pee is ginger ale, the bottle it came from is right behind it. I had been suffering from gastric flu. *The toilet paper is for blowing my nose because it is cheaper than packs of tissues. I know why you keep tissues next to your computer, infer what you wish. *It was my cell phone, I used it instead of my camera because my cell phone has bluetooth so I could bluetooth it to my laptop and not have to get the cables. Many of these points are addressed on the talk page of the image itself. Be less bad. Misery Says Moo 14:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) * Called it * My Ginger Ale never looked like that. Maybe it's just the lighting... * I still by the tissues, but whatever * Called it. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Pics of your desk or gtfo imo. Only Tai has a right to criticise my desk at this point. Also Linsey Murdock and Poke off GWW. Misery Says Moo 14:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::My desk is hardly a "desk", since it has like no room. And it's spic and span clean, except for my dad's computer area. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::So gtfo. Misery Says Moo 14:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll take a pic when I get home. I'm at my dads and it snowed pretty badly. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::My ginger ale looks like that -- 16:05, 2 March 2009 ::::::MISERY PvX:NPA and I'm just being a tool. I'm also sick, can I have some of that gingle ale? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::iirc, we came to the conclusion a while ago that PvX:NPA only applied to people with souls. -- 16:07, 2 March 2009 ::::::::wats a soul m8 Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::On topic of drinks anyway, why do American shitters drink root beer? It tastes like a dentist visit ;o Brandnew. 16:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::awesome. Godbox 16:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I am an American shitter, and drink root beer. crazy cow 16:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Obviously, I'm not an American shitter, cause I fucking hate Root Beer. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: iirc it comes out of a can--Relyk 16:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Which makes it taste less like a dentist visit because..? Brandnew. 16:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No. 'Good' root beer comes out of taps or bottles like actual beer. I only like clear soda or juice. Gatorade is ftw too. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Brandnew, I can tell you live in america--Relyk 16:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Don't y'all be hatin on my sassafras-based carbonated beverages, yo, or I'll stab y'all in the eye with a shark hook. - 16:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Only about 2000 km off. ;o Brandnew. 16:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Meh doesnt change anything--Relyk 16:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Also, I expected better from you, Panic :< Holland btw ;o Brandnew. 16:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Between Misery and myself, our sigs stand waaaaaaaaaay out. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::What relation does that have with root beer?19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 16:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::ym. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No, but seriously. Root beer ownzzz. If you hate it then fuck you until your large intestine bleeds. - 16:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::So you disagree it tastes like a dentist visit :/ Brandnew. 16:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::canned cherry coke tastes like a dentist visit too :/ wuts ur point--Relyk 16:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::COKES NASTY ANYWAYS. Pepsi ftw imo. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 16:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Pepsi also tastes bad tbh, but way better than coke--Relyk 16:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Poll time (i dont know how , somebody else do it) --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) moo Root Beer tastes like dentist visit. I am an American shitter. I want Brandnew's dentist :There you go. Brandnew. 16:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'd rather drink, like, Beer tbh. FrostytheAdmin 16:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::My point being. Brandnew. 16:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Your dentist does seem to be quite awesome. Godbox 17:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I invite you to discuss--Relyk 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :What's to discuss? It's pretty bad. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 16:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hey GoD There's a video I think you might like on my User Page Check it out plz. It Matches you -- Appolo13 Protected. Detective. Electric Eye ! 21:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ''Want to negate a ganker? It's called Weapon of Warding. You do realize NPC's autoattack like shit right?Brandnew. 20:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :...And WoW doesn't block that? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::u should not rate on things u do not know of. WoW ends on attack [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::GUILD OF DEALS FAIL! Misery Says Moo 21:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ofuck, I need to read updates... --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) SD card If you're using vista and an old-ish SD card, that's probably the problem. Vista is retarded like that. -- Armond Warblade 22:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not using Vista, though. I'm using XP like smart people (since, as said, Vista is retarded). My other computer is the same exact model, has XP, etc, and can read SD cards though. Seems pretty odd. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 10:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Control panel --> device manager? -- Armond Warblade 15:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll give it a try when I get home. I'm at my dad's currently so yeah. It just doesn't read it (like it'll say "There's no disk in Removable Drive etc"). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 15:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Edit Count are you freakin kidding me? I have at least 15000 edits. -_- must have gotten wiped from the move to wikia, i checked PVX-I Am Jebus and therewas only like 4000, and none of them showed up in my contribs. :< 17:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :You still have like roughly 18-19% of your contribs in Builds (pages and Talks) while you have 56-57% of it on Userpages/talks. Lol. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 17:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::most of the wiki is a forum anyway 18:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :15000? good joke. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) usr:nob of lukrs hahahahahahhaha Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :According to Edit Count, you have 59% of your contribs as User Talk. Ouch... --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::oh im sorry mr 31 archives. Pretty sure i was 100% usertalk for my first like, year on pvx anyway lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I thought you had a much better ratio TBH. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure 100% of my contribs are on builds. I'm probably the most productive pvxer ever :> --'Crowels슴Mc슴Mootles' 23:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::As i said, i didnt contribute outside of user talk pages at all for my first year pretty much. It won't be 59% now i don't think. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Crowels has strong ratio. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::St. Michael and Goldenstar have around 50/50 ratios. 03:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::how 2 check ratio? ;o 'Hydra' 17:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::special:editcunt. Also, lol. IH is worse than I am ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::obaby 'Hydra' 18:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::lolwut 80% userspace 18:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) sup its my birthday Well, it is tomorrow, so post your spam here. I'll be 16. And don't post any stupid shit or I'll just remove it tomorrow. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 01:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :at least half of the people i know were born in march, myself included --'Oj▲ ' 01:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::heppy burfdai 01:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::image:RelykPartyHat.jpg--Relyk 01:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Lol @ being 16. Happy b-day anyway. 'Captain Bulldozer Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 17:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You share your birthday with my sister. Happy Birthday.-- Liger414 talk 17:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) heh, thought someone told me u were like 25 before Hydra 17:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :25? Lolwut? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDtkGbGVKXs&feature=related Last one is fucking amazing 16:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :lol IS RIGHT!!! I love the one where the guy gets out and parks the car for her. That was priceless....lol you can tell they are Euro chicks. 01:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I can be of ur guild? just cuz i liek sovietforce :Whoru? And read my userpage. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) yawnnnnn anything new in ol' Guildwars?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 20:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't know, I haven't played it in months. It's pretty boring. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :not a damn thing --'Oj'▲' ' 01:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) AN Discussion A) Those "meta" users are good users who should be blindly followed because they blindly follow you in the right direction, B) STOP MAKING FUCKING PVX CONSPIRACY THEORIES, C) Let this damn build just roll over and die, I'm sick of this edrama shit, D) Don't discuss on the AN a) Agree mostly, I highly respect some of these users b) Paranoia much, no conspiracy just my opinion c) Agree, there are much better builds d) Then dont make statements regarding making statements on the AN, why not my talkpage ? Happy Birthday also, I wont vote anymore, I'll just view then make my decisions in game. GG The Brand 02:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Please don't let that little mishap stop you from voting. 10:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Well, here's what I meant: * A) We have tons of bandwagon voting, but mostly it's so good builds can be vetted and the people they're bandwagonning with are Buildmasters. * B) You should hear all the conspiracies we get, and the "Brave Masterknights" who try to crusade against the evil dragon that is PvXwiki tyrany. We get a lot, anything even coming close to it is bitchy. * C) Same as you * D) I'd usually say "Please don't discuss on the AN", but I was getting pissed at my iTunes because it is a bullshit program and I have an iPod. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) From AN "My vote was not stupid. It was removed, and I don't think it ought to have been. Feel free to read my revised vote, which details all of my experience with the build, and the reasons behind the rating that I didn't really care to mention. Also, you may question my newness to the wiki, but I've been present in IP form for about a year and a half (so trust me, I'm no bot or whatever else the real vetting page mentions). Also, my revised vote leaves absolutely no reason for it to be removed, unless you use the criteria of having a 0 in the rating or not agreeing with other raters as grounds for removal (of which, I might add, neither is present in the real vetting policy). Now, please explain how my vote is stupid. I've played as and against this build dozens of times, and this rating accurately reflects the build's performance. It is effective at killing, but its effectiveness is quickly destroyed by the most remote protection. This further accents its terrible universality, due to the triple exhaustion and lack of a monk. The lifespan of this type of team is roughly 2 minutes. If they can't kill in that amount of time, or one person is resurrected, the build fails. Thus, the rating is fitting. Now, please explain to me why my vote was ignored, while the half-dozen other ratings, most notably Readem's "lololol fun build is funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" were accepted but mine was ignored. My vote is more informed than about 90% of the other votes on the page, and it should not be removed. If you want more discussion, go to the talk page of the build. " /walloftextonAN 21:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Appropriate of a tl;dr. It's annoying when it's a vote with semi-valid reasoning but is wrong, it's funny when it's a completely stupid vote like rating down Evis Axe because "Frenzy is bad and Flail is better" or like the /rant above. -- 21:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Instead of ignoring my experience, ignoring the policy about ratings, and blindly calling my reasoning wrong, how about I get a solid reason for the incorrectness? The fact that certain people have more weight over the admins, and that them just calling a vote "stupid" gets it removed without the admin even looking at it is detestable. (Talk) 21:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::If you'll kindly look upon the ratings page, you'll see that your vote has been removed again by Phenaxkien (however u spell it) and he has supplied reasoning to not one but all of your arguments provided by your vote. If you wish to debate the issue further, please continue it on this talk page and not Phen's, as he is an admin and has more things to worry about. GoD, on the other hand, is too busy playing bloody diamond to care. :> 01:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::You keep quoting "your experience" despite the fact that you suggested that 3 PBAoE Eles and a Monk would work over RtL Spike in TA? And why are you bitching to me about it? I didn't remove your vote, I just posted it on the AN. And I'm not "overlooking voting policy", you are by making an autistic vote. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 10:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ehm, have you ever tried 3 PBAoE eles and a monk in TA? It's not hard to beat a good balanced Mo/N/W/R team, a 2 melee team, or even other gimmick builds with. Also, RTL vs. PBAoE = loss for RTL. 4 RTLs jump in, 3 PBAoE eles use DD/Flame Burst/Inferno etc., RTLs die, Monk heals, gg. Again, you're saying that a suggestion of mine is nonsensical without backing up what you say. (Talk) 16:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You're incredibly bad. Have a nice day. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 16:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) My Sandbox Aerion is my pvx account. i just didn't log in ._. 14:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, then I'll move it to PVX-Aerion. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) platinum Luxray and zapdos are pretty beast electrics, and gyarados is also a good HM slave. :> 19:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I'm pre-E4, and Rotom is really good. Luxray is just too slow. And my current team now is: * Torterra * Lucario * Giratina-A * Gyarados (in training, still) * Rotom * Rapidash --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Whats ur moveset for torterra? Sunny Day/Solarbeam/Synthesis/Earthquake is faggy but effective. :D 16:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Crunch/Earthquake/Synthesis/Razor Leaf (which is kinda shitty but w/e). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 16:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter He is risen. :) →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 16:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :lolchristian 17:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whats wrong with being a christian? :D →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 02:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::being a western heretic like you who celebrates it on the wrong day is pretty lol.--Reason.decrystallized 02:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well duh it's not on the right day, who actually knows the exact day? What are u exactly atheist? →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 02:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::no, i'm not--you, however, are a western heretic who follows the date established by the self-styled pope (in reality nothing but the bishop of rome, a position of no precedence over any other bishopric) in direct opposition to the date maintained by the eastern church.--Reason.decrystallized 02:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm agnostic, for the record, athiestists are losers. Athiesists are anti-religious freaks who get so hyped up on going on their Holy War Crusade against religion that they infact become a religion themselves and contradict everything they stand for. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're pathetic. I'm atheist - do you see me hyping up for my holy war crusade against religion? Really? Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Atheism means literally no belief in any theology, which should have nothing to do with religions. Agnostic literally means "someone who doesn't know". The only difference between an agnostic and an atheist is that one says "there is no higher powers" and the other says "I see no evidence either way". I think you'll find that being a (anti-)anything "freak" has little to do with whatever they're talking about and much more to do with how much of a shitter they are. - 12:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NON-DENOMONATIONAL EGG-LAYING BUNNY DAY! YAAAAAAAAAAY! EGGZZZZZZZZ! - 11:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :YOU TOOO! BTW, Christmas is a non-denomonational holiday since Jesus was born in July. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::HAPPY YULE MOTHERFUCKER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OMFG LONGEST NIGHT OF THE YEAR! YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! - 11:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::SMOKING SOME YULE LOG MOTHERFUCKER! --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WOOOOO! YEAH MOTHERFUCKER YEAH! GO JESUSSSSSSSSSS - 11:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::GOOOOO NON-DENOMONATIONAL CHRISTMAS EMBODYING FIGURE, AKA SANTA CLAUS SINCE HE HOLDS NO CHRISTIAN VALUES! HE BREAKS INTO YOUR HOUSE MOTHERFUCKER! --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::AND KISSES YOUR FUCKING MOTHER OOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAHH! GET SOME YOU FAT BEARDY MOTHERFUCKER! - 11:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why is buddha so happy if he's not gettin any? 20:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Remember that when vetting, you are meant to keep in mind the capabilities of the profession: For a Rit, this is very effective. It CAN (help) can shrines (a-rage + SW on frontliner) and this is a viable option if there are no monks available. -- Star talk 23:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :"you are meant to keep in mind the capabilities of the profession: For a Rit, this is very effective." Its PvP, go make a pvp char and don't complain about what prof you are? FrostytheAdmin 23:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well rits need some options, don't they, even if they suck? I mean, we have the "Coward!" paragon even though it would be better to take a warrior or ranger, don't we? -- Star talk 23:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Lol Coward Ranger, Coward Para is good... FrostytheAdmin 23:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No I don't mean a coward ranger. I mean it would be better to take a turret ranger or, say, WE warrior over the coward paragon -- Star talk 23:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Cowardgons are fun, and pretty effective. In pvp, you don't need to vote based on what's best for the class, but what's best for the roll the build fills, and if it is worth it to fill that roll. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 01:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) The shouts are useful since they buff ur allies, who often mob and dont bring ims--Relyk 03:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Exactly - It allows your monk to take that extra prot/hex removal/defense, or your frontliner to perma IAS and IMS, etc -- Star talk 05:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::The Monk would already have that anyway unless they're fucking dumb. IAS/IMS is fun, but bring P-Rage if you really want it and just not be bad with it. Even then, it's called IMS with Rush/Sprint/whatever and hitting with Bull's. And go name one team build where it would be more effective than 1 Nukers, 2 Frontliners, and a Monk. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::1 frontliner, 2 nukers, 1 monk--Relyk 19:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) because... it's not inferior?--Relyk 19:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :It is, actually. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::please explain--Relyk 06:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I should Hope I would think you would hear worse....I got it from day 1. I bet you never got it like I have...even being a sysop. 22:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I've gotten a lot worse honestly. And me? A sysop? Lol. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry my bad.. 22:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Besides if I don't stand up for myself it would continue forever. Bullies need to be stand up too and most newbies don't join cause A) they play video games for a living...and B) they can't stand up for themselves. I am not like that and I will help out thouse who can't. 22:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::actually trolls thrive on your reaction. and the more you feed them the more that they grow.--Reason.decrystallized 22:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::True enough....tough spot 23:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What really get to me is that this is based on a video game. 23:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Step 1: Call someone autistic. Step 2: Watch their indignant response and enjoy their squirming. Step 3: Watch as the majority of BMs (tab, rawr, ska, mis) gang up on them (or you). Tbh just ignore trolls, ive gotten used to it. :< 23:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good advice...yet again. Ty I will try. 00:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shouldn't PVX and drink at the same time. 00:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Step 4:Don't post on god's page--Relyk 06:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Step 5: Relyk, go away. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 10:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC)